Everybody Loves Jimmy
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: "Hi, I'm Jimmy, and I live with my wife Rachel. She's great with the kids, the house, everything. I don't know how she does it. Now not every family would go by on a conveyer belt for you but mine would because.." Based on Everybody Loves Raymond.


**A/N:** Based on the comedy of Everybody Loves Raymond, because I don't feel like updating anything else. Enjoy! Idea inspired while watching Everybody Loves Raymond "Wallpaper". I soooo know it hasn't been done before. XD

**Important Notes:**

- Jimmy will still be a detective, /not/ a sports writer like Ray.  
- Harley is in /no way/ related to Jimmy in the anime, but in this fanfic, they're brothers. Mmmkay? He's also still a detective, not a police officer like Robert.  
- I used Amy, Mitch and George as Ally, Geoffery and Michael. George and Mitch won't be twins. They'll be a few years apart. Also, they will be a tad older than the kids were at the start of the show. Such as they can talk and stuff.  
- There is no Haibara Ai / Miyano Shiho / Anita Hailey / Vi Greythorn in this story...oi, how many names does she have now?  
- Tons of OOCness obviously.  
- I use English names but I'm trying to switch to Japanese after seeing the first 400 episodes or so. Don't ask me to change them for multi-chapter fics, cause I won't.

**Characters/Name Translations** --

Jimmy Kudo (Shinichi Kudo) - Raymond Barone  
Harley Hartwell (Heiji Hattori) - Robert Barone  
Rachel Moore (Ran Mouri) - Debra Barone  
Vivian Kudo (Yukiko Kudo) - Marie Barone  
Booker Kudo (Yusaku Kudo) - Frank Barone  
Eva Kaden (Eri Kisaki) - Lois Walen  
Richard Moore (Kogoro Mouri) - Warren Walen  
Kirsten Thomas (Kazuha Toyama) - Amy Barone  
Amy Yeager (Amy Yoshida) - Ally Barone  
George Kaminski (Genta Kojima) - Geoffery Barone  
Mitch Tennison (Mitsuhiko Tsuyabara) - Michael Barone

**Warnings: **Mild cursing, somewhat romantic situations (nothing really NC-17 of course), and obviously OOCness.

**Summary: **"Hi, I'm Jimmy, and I live here in Tokyo with my wife Rachel. She's great with the kids, the house, everything. I don't know how she does it. We've got a daughter, Amy, and two boys. It's not really about the kids. My parents live across the street. That's right. And my brother lives with them. Now not every family would go by on a conveyer belt for you, but mine would because..."

**------------**  
**Everybody Loves Jimmy**

**------------**  
**Chapter 1: All In The Family**

It was a nice house. Or rather, mansion. It was a nice day, the birds were singing and all was well. People went out doing their daily buisness in town.

Thirty year old Rachel Moore, now Kudo, was at home taking care of her kids. With her husband Jimmy, they had three beautiful kids. One girl, named Amy Kudo, and the other two were boys, born only a year apart. Amy was three years older than them. George and Mitch were their names.

Her husband, who had been previously called Jimmy, was supposed to be home soon from work. Being a famous detective usually meant he would be home late on a case or something. (Yes, Jimmy is still a detective and /not/ a sports writer like Ray.) Rachel sighed as she washed her hands in the sink, just as the door opened.

"Hello, dear."

Ah. The dreaded visitor, Vivian Kudo. Jimmy's mother, her mother in law. They'd gotten along quite well before she and Jimmy had gotten married, but Rachel suspected she was still mad at her after twelve years of marriage (which would mean they got married at nineteen), she suspected she was still angry for taking her sweet baby boy away. They still had one son living with them though. A man named Harley, who was fourty and living with his parents. Yes, you heard right. Or read, rather.

"Hi, Vivian."

"Jimmy's not home yet?" Vivian asked, looking around. Probably for something to criticise. If it wasn't her cooking, Vivian Kudo always found something to criticise. Her cooking was usually the main one, because well, Rachel was terrible at it. The dish that she could actually cook well was her lemon chicken, which was supper for tonight.

"No, but he should be home anytime soon," said Rachel turning off the sink and drying her hands. In the living room, Amy, Mitch and George were watching television. Vivian walked inside.

"Grandma!" they all exclaimed.

"Hello, dears. I've got candy."

"Alright!"

Soon after, the door opened again and Booker wandered in, making Rachel sigh. Booker was Jimmy's father, Vivian's husband, a famous mystery writer but not with that great of a personality. Vivian and Booker were _/always/ _fighting about something or other. Such as who invented the lawn, for instance.

"They're sitting watching tv? Let me suck in that youth," Booker said as he stood behind the couch in the living room, sniffing the kids heads. "I'm suckin in that youth."

"Oh, stop it Booker," Vivian said swatting him away. "Hey!"

"Hey." The door opened again and Harley walked in. Rachel sighed.

Everybody except Jimmy was now here.

"Hey, Harley."

"Dad sucking in the youth?"

"Yeah. Got any ideas where Jimmy is?"

"He was caught up on a case with the Inspector. He might be a while." Harley was a detective like Jimmy, and a damn good one at that, Rachel noted. They were rivals when it came to that, but then, they were rivals when it came to anything. Jimmy was the favorite in the family, that much was obvious. He had a gorgeous wife, three kids, parents that loved him. Harley hadn't exactly been cuddled and loved all his life like Jimmy, and as such was trying to be better than Jimmy at everything. Detective work was one place where he was better than him sometimes, however.

"Oh. Well... make yourself comfortable."

Everyone else was.

"Vivian, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm taking some laundry over to my house and cleaning it. The children need fresh, clean clothes, dear."

"Believe it or not, Vivian, we have a perfectly good washing machine right here."

"I know, dear. But-"

"Hey."

Rachel sighed with relief. Finally, Jimmy was home.

**--TBC--**

**A/N:** Like? Dislike? Continue or not? It's not really too funny at first...but I was just introducing everyone here. Review please! The house is the Kudo mansion, not like Ray and Debra's house. Vivian and Booker live across the street, I guess they could use Marie and Frank's house for that....


End file.
